


Light a Single Candle

by firefly124



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Hannukah after Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light a Single Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AdventDrabbles 2007 on InsaneJournal.

Once all the candles were lit and the shammus returned to its place, Willow felt Kennedy’s arms slide around her waist. She leaned into the embrace and sighed.

“You know,” Kennedy said, “I think you’re probably the only Wicca who celebrates Hannukah.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not true,” Willow replied. “Although, the prayers are pretty un-Goddess-y.”

“Then maybe we should fix that with some quality Goddess-worshipping,” Kennedy said, ending with a playful nip at Willow’s neck. “All acts of love and pleasure, right?”

“That’s true.” Truer with a fellow witch, but still true. She surrendered and let herself be loved.


End file.
